


City Lights

by thatsnotevenfunnyinenochian



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:43:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsnotevenfunnyinenochian/pseuds/thatsnotevenfunnyinenochian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenny and Dean have been close friends for almost twenty years, after both moving from Kansas to New York City together in attempt to leave certain memories behind they've been spending months with only each others company. After finding herself in a relationship with the nice guy at the bakery who makes good pies, Jenny decides that she doesn't want Dean to be alone and introduces him to Cas, the nice guy who just moved in the flat below them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	City Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind off an experiment, and my first go at a full chaptered Destiel. I'm not sure how far this will go, and will be basically made up of fluff.   
> There may be trigger warnings for mentions of rape or abuse at some points, but I'm not sure where this plot is going exactly - so I'll make sure to change the warnings if it goes that way.

“I swear to whatever God made Dean Winchester a morning person I want to stab you repeatedly with a rusty spoon” Jenny mumbled, pulling the bed sheets over her head – trying to block out the noise coming from the kitchen of the flat she shared with her best friend. 

Dean stood in the kitchen with a pouch of cat food in one hand and a box of cat biscuits in the other. “Shark” He sang, dragging out each letter while shaking the biscuits. The grey tabby kitten jumped up onto the kitchen counter and started rubbing herself against Dean’s arm as he filled her bowl up with food.

Jenny gave in, rolling out of bed and keeping her bed sheet wrapped around her. She walked through the flat’s front room and into the kitchen. “Dean!” She yelled, waking up almost immediately – her best friend looked up at her with innocent green eyes. She picked the cat up and placed her on the floor, along with her food bowl. “What have I told you about letting Shark eat on the kitchen counter?” She scolded, letting out a deep sigh and looking at Dean. 

They met when Dean was four, and she was two. Jenny was the daughter of a family friend, and after she turned six she visited the Winchester’s frequently, almost every day when she started High School. At 14, she sat across Dean while he told her he was gay, and at 16 he finally stopped treating her like a little sister after she punched one of his fellow senior students for calling him a faggot and ended up getting suspended for two days. 

At 22 and 24 – only a few months ago, they moved from Kansas to downtown Manhattan into a small flat together. 

They sat across from each other at the small table they’d managed to fit into the kitchen eating cornflakes. It was moments like these they realized why people said they acted like an old married couple, and looked like a young married couple. Apart from the fact one was gay, and the other had just gotten into a relationship with the guy who worked in the bakery above the underground recording studio she worked at. 

“Hey, isn’t some guy moving in downstairs later today?” Jenny asked, swallowing a mouthful of cornflakes and raising an eyebrow. Dean put his spoon in his bowl and stared at her – tilting his head to the left a little bit. She knew what he was thinking, or she knew he knew what she was thinking. “You should help him move his stuff in” She suggested.  
Suddenly they both heard a car pull up outside. Jenny widened her eyes and jumped up with a smile, Dean sighed as she walked onto the balcony that overlooked the back of the apartment block. Dean stayed sat at the table, with a clear view of Jenny leaning over the balcony in a pair of pyjama shorts and an oversized shirt he was sure had previously been his. “Hey Jenny is that my-“

“It's Cas, right?” Jenny yelled, leaning a little further over the balcony so she had a clearer view of the man who had climbed out of a still-running van. He looked up and smiled. Dean stared at the back of Jenny with a confused expression. “Wanna come up for a coffee?” She yelled. 

Dean was still staring when she spun round. “Put the kettle on then” She told him, as if she was surprised the coffee wasn’t already on the table.   
“Cas?” He asked as he walked over to the kitchen counter. 

“We bumped into each other when he was checking out the flat out on the first floor a few days ago” Jenny shrugged, a smirk slowly forming on her face. “Ask him if he needs any help – I have to go to the studio” 

Dean went to grab the kettle and then turned to Jenny, annoyance covered his face – she still wore a smirk. “You said you weren’t working today!” He claimed. 

“One of the bands has an emergency” Jenny told him, attempting to look as innocent as possible. She’d never managed it the way Dean did. 

For two people who seemed so alike, Jenny and Dean had totally different lives outside the flat. Dean worked in a small office cubicle in an advice centre; Jenny worked in a small underground recording studio just across the street from his fancy, glass windowed, multi-storied building. They were both quiet too, the way Jenny mumbled around band members until she felt comfortable and Dean wished he could ignore every phone call proved that the cocky and over-confident relationship between them had formed over almost twenty years of being friends. 

And even after all those years, the days Jenny had spent sat between Dean and his younger brother, Sam in front of the TV eating popcorn and reading comics – they never expected to be living together. But in all honestly, Jenny hadn’t expected Dean to ask ‘What would you do if I said I was gay?” when they’d been sat in his room eight years ago either.

It was obvious what she was trying to do now, the smirk on her face said it all – relationships was a touchy subject for both of them, but he could tell by the raise of her eyebrows and the nod of her head towards the door when Cas had finally made his way to the top floor of the building and knocked twice, that she was desperate to introduce them to one another. 

Dean stayed by the kettle, pouring hot water into two mugs – not bothering to make one for Jenny, who rolled her eyes at her friend’s stubbornness and got the door herself. She invited Cas in with a warm smile. “Dean is still making the coffee, I gotta get ready for work” She explained to him. “I’ve told him to help you out moving your stuff”  
Before Cas could even stutter a reply she checked her watch and swore under her breath, before running into what he guessed was her room. He looked around the lounge; it was similar to his – only a lot more decorated. It was colourful – each wall had been painted a different colour, one wall was taken up by shelves that were being used to home things like books to art supplies. 

Frames had been hung on another wall, most of the pictures of a younger Jenny and who he guessed was Dean, some included another boy, taller than the two of them with floppy brown hair. The rest had been taken up by paintings. There were two guitars; one leant against a book shelf and the other leant against the sofa next to a laptop.   
Cas was distracted by something rubbing against his ankle – he looked down and saw a grey tabby kitten, which stopped suddenly and arched it’s back at a sudden bang and a large list of profanities being yelled from Jenny’s room. The kitten stared at her door for a second before calming down and going back to nuzzling Cas’s ankle. He leant down and gently scratched her between her ears, not noticing Dean joining them in the room.

It was only when Dean walked into the lounge with two steaming hot mugs of coffee and saw Cas with Shark, dressed in jeans, blue plaid shirt and a leather jacket he remembered he was still in his pyjamas. “You’re Cas, eh?” Dean asked. “I see you’ve met Shark, she’s a sweetie”

Cas looked up; Dean attempted to not catch his breath. “She?” Cas questioned. “Shark?” He dragged the name out, slightly squinting his eyes – a small smile forming on his lips. Dean stood there, wondering if it really was that dumb a name. 

“Tip number one, never let Dean Winchester name your pets” Jenny said, both men unaware she had re-joined them. She leant against the wall and she squeezed her foot into her pumps, too lazy to undo the laces and put them on that way. 

Shark had been part of the ‘family’ for almost two weeks if you counted the three days Jenny spent persuading Dean to let them keep her after she was found wandering around the recording studio, finally winning him over when she said he could choose the name. Of course, he’d chosen ‘Shark’.

Cas stood up straight, Dean tried to make it look like he wasn’t paying as much attention to him as he actually was and handed his coffee over him. He saw Jenny looking down the carpet, tying her laces after she realized attempting to squeeze her foot into the shoe was a failed mission – cursing her mentally when he saw she was smiling. The smile was completely wiped off her face and replaced with panic when she finished tying the laces and stood up straight, grabbing her bag from the hook on the back of the door and grabbing a set of keys of the small table at the side of it. 

“I’m off” She said, not giving either of them chance to say goodbye as she disappeared out the door. Leaving Dean with Cas, who he’d only managed to mutter a few words to. He almost felt like she’d planted him on a blind date – though it was far from a date. 

“So, Jenny said you would need some help moving stuff into your apartment?” Dean suggested.


End file.
